


Will Discovers Silent Hill 2

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Reverse Falls, Reverse Gaming Falls, pretty much all the characters in reverse falls are gamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While cleaning, Will finds a copy of Silent Hill 2. Dipper uses this as an opportunity to get a good scare off of the demon, but it doesn't go how he expects.





	Will Discovers Silent Hill 2

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from the Billdip Discord server.  
> I just really love the idea of Will not being scared of horror games, namely because he's a demon.

Humming softly to himself as he dusted the shelf, Will Cipher found his singular blue eye reading each of the titles of the games. His eye caught onto a case that appeared to have been shoved towards the far back, title facing away from prying eyes.

Curious, the demon pulled the case and read the title to himself. He then turned to his attention towards one of his masters, the youngest if he remembered correctly. The young adult appeared to be focused on his handheld device, holding back his yells of rage that Will could sense was going through his mind.

"Master? Why is this game shoved in the shelf?" He asked, holding up the case. He was amused when the mortal looked up only to have fear go through his bright blue eyes, a side effect of enslaving and using the demon's powers.

"I thought I told Mabel to get rid of that infernal game," Dipper grumbled before sighing. "It's a horror game, one that is very popular for some reason," he explained before smirking slightly at an idea. "You know what? Why don't you keep it and play it when you're done with your duties," he offered, setting his handheld aside.

Dipper knew that if he was freaked out by that game, then no way would the timid demon be able to even get past the beginning. He could not wait to see the demon cry his eye out and scream with terror.

Smiling brightly, Will hugged the game close to his chest. "Thank you master!" He exclaimed with pure delight, turning and finishing the last of the dusting. He then went over to the T.V. and began working on setting up the game.

"Wait, you know how to work that?" Dipper asked, sitting up and watching as the demon grabbed the controller and made his way over the couch.

"Of course! Pacifica showed me how to do so about a year ago," he admitted before leaning in, as if to whisper some untold secret to the mortal. "I actually play some games whenever you and your sister are out preforming and all my chores are done."

Shrugging, Dipper leaned back against the couch and kept his eye on Will who was navigating through the different menus. He personally didn't care what the demon did in his free time, as long as he doesn't accidentally erase any of his high scores. "Let me guess, you play things like Mario?" He asked.

"Nope! I actually really love playing things like Amnesia, Resident Evil, and Outlast," Will said as he looked at the screen and smiled. "I've actually heard about the Silent Hill franchise, I'm really happy you're letting me play this master."

Dipper was shocked beyond belief. Here was Will, the timid demon who he and his family assumed to be scared of his own shadow. Sure the demon has warmed up to them and isn't a constant stuttering mess anymore, but Dipper still saw him as a scared little thing.

As he shifted his focus between the demon and the game being played, the human was beginning to feel unnerved. He was expecting Will to have already cried, maybe even piss his pants. However, instead there was a blank look of boredom on the demon's face.

Soon Dipper found himself shifting closer to the demon, especially since he remembered what was coming up soon. "Will, turn the game off. That is an order," he whispered, but it seemed Will was pretending to not hear him. "Will I am serious," he spoke a little louder.

"Why? I'm not really seeing how this is scary," Will asked until he spotted the monster with a pyramid head. His blue eye was wide at the sight of it, though his attention was on Dipper who inhaled sharply and was clutching his arm tightly. He noticed how the human's black pants appeared to have a wet spot.

He then looked back to the screen to find the monster was gone now. Smiling with interest, Will went ahead and saved before shutting the game off. "I was actually getting bored of this, but I never expected to see a thing of true beauty. Are you sure this is a horror game master? Because I'm seeing this as a romance simulator."

"What the fuck Will? What kind of romance is in your dimension to warrant this kind of confusion!?" Dipper screeched out. He had to remember that Will was in fact a demon from a different dimension, but this is still all kinds of fucked up.

"Oh, that's actually a great question! You see, first the demon will watch you from afar. Then the demon will try and show you what is desired by having some form of sexual intercourse in front of you, whether it be involving another or by masturbating in front of you," Will began, he took note of the disturbed look on his master's face. "After that, if you respond favorably by trying to kill the demon, then the demon will assume you wish to be bound with them for all of eternity and will try to kill you so the two of you will be bound for all of eternity by intertwining your souls!"

Completely wide eyed, Dipper felt like he was about to shit his pants at all the things Will was saying. It all reminded him of the things Pyramid Head did in the game when he first played through it. Even though he quit the game after seeing the monster with the other monsters out of fear, knowing he would have nightmares for weeks, he still looked up what happened afterwards.

"Though if the demon can't quite kill you, they will start targeting other beings that are close to you. Steadily killing them off one by one until you agree to belong to the demon," Will concluded, turning and smiling brightly at Dipper.

"That's," Dipper gulped, bringing a hand up to adjust his amulet out of habit. "That's really fascinating," he said, slowly getting up.

"You know, I have been watching you from afar," Will admitted, smirking slightly as his face was slightly flushed. 

Going wide eyed, Dipper stumbled back until he reached the door. "I should really get going, and take a- um, shower! Yeah, I need a shower! Don't bother me," he snapped, trying to keep his stoic exterior as he left the room.

As soon as the mortal was gone, Will felt himself laughing as he pulled out his- what was it the mortals call it again? A cellphone? Yeah! He pulled out his cellphone and called up Pacifica. 

As soon as she picked up, Will smiled brightly at the sound of her voice. "He actually bought it! You should have seen the look on his face!" He exclaimed, laughing with the girl on the other end of the line. "I'll probably tell him it was just a prank, eventually. Thank you for giving me the idea!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment and kudos if you did!  
> Also feel free to point out any errors!


End file.
